Cartoon All Stars 2: Smoke Strikes Back
Cartoon All Stars 2: Smoke Strikes Back is a 2016 American animated drug-abuse prevention television sequel starring many of the popular characters Plot Characters Main Cast: #Michael (Corey's 34 year old Brother) #Corey (Michael's 18 year old Sister) #Francine (Michael and Corey's Mom) #Roger (Michael and Corey's Dad) New Cast #Ryo (Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's 23 year old Brother, who is doing drugs) #Lucina (Ryo, Tommy and Jessie's 16 year old Sister) #Tommy (Ryo, Lucina and Jessie's 13 year old Brother) #Jessie (Ryo, Lucina and Tommy's 8 year old Sister) #Abby Toby & Connor (Corey's Friends) #Caitlin (Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Mom) #Charlie (Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Dad) #Deandra (Caitlin's Mom and Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Grandma) #Robert (Caitlin's Dad and Ryo, Lucina, Tommy and Jessie's Grandpa) Cartoon All Stars Cartoon Veterans: #ALF: The Animated Series - ALF #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015) - Alvin, Simon and Theodore #Quack Pack - Huey, Dewey, and Louie #Garfield and Friends - Garfield #Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck #The Muppets - Kermit, Miss Piggy and Gonzo #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger #The Real Ghostbusters - Slimer #The Smurfs - Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf and Hefty Smurf #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012): Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo Cartoon Newcomers: #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo - Shaggy Rogers, Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo #Spongebob Squarepants - Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy #Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy - Eddy, Double-D and Ed #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure - Joy, Aranea and Nellie #Sonic Boom - Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose and Sticks the Jungle Badger #Walt Disney - Donald Duck and Goofy #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike #The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth - Timmy the Tooth and Brushbrush #Pokemon X&Y - Pikachu, Braixen and Chespin #Tennessee Tuxedo - Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley Guest Stars: #Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Master Shake, Frylock and Meatwad #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer #Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy #Sam and Max: Freelance Police - Sam and Max #Pac-Man - Pac-Man and Orson the Ghost #Disney's Tinker Bell - Tinker Bell #Stellaluna - Stellaluna Live Actors: #Barney and Friends - Barney, B.J and Baby Bop #The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald - Ronald McDonald and Sundae #Back To The Future - Marty McFly and Doc Emmett Brown #Imagination Movers - Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott Villains #Smoke #Ignignokt and Err (The Mooninites) Guest Villians: #Psycrow and Professor Monkey-For-A-Head - Earthworm Jim Voice Cast: *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin and Simon *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Seth Green - Leonardo *Rob Paulsen - Donatello *Sean Astin - Raphael *Greg Cipes - Michelangelo *Townsend Coleman - Roger *Dan Castellaneta - Earthworm Jim *Jeff Bennett - Peter Puppy *Charlie Adler - Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Martin T. Sherman - Pac-Man *Stuart Gilligan - Orson the Ghost *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Psycrow *Paul Fusco - ALF *Danny Goldman - Brainy Smurf *Janice Karman - Theodore *Jason Marsden - Michael *Don Messick - Papa Smurf and Scrappy Doo *Lorenzo Music - Garfield *Laurie O'Brien - Francine *Frank Oz - Miss Piggy *Lindsay Parker - Corey *George C. Scott - Smoke *Dave Goelz - Gonzo *Jeannie Elias - Huey Duck *Pamela Segall - Dewey Duck *E.G. Daily - Louie Duck *Frank Welker - Slimer, Hefty Smurf and Scooby Doo *Steve Whitmire - Kermit *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Tom Kenny - Spongebob Squarepants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Samuel Vincent - Double-D *Matt Hill - Ed *Amanda Bynes - Nellie *Anndi McAfee - Joy *Maria Bamford - Aranea *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Nika Futterman - Sticks the Jungle Badger *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck - Spike *Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer *Dee Bradley Baker - Sundae *Kevin Carlson - Timmy the Tooth *Todd Mattox - Brushbrush *Dana Snyder - Master Shake *Carey Means - Frylock *Dave Willis - Ignignokt and Meatwad *Matt Maiellaro - Err *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Chiara Zanni - Stellaluna *Ikue Otani - Pikachu *Eileen Stevens - Braixen *Suzy Myers - Chespin *Don Adams - Tennessee Tuxedo *Bradley Bolke - Chumley Walrus *Harvey Atkin - Sam *Robert Tinkler - Max Live Actors: *Dean Wendt - Barney *Julie Johnson - Baby Bop *Patty Wirtz - B.J *Ronald McDonald - Himself *Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd - Doc Emmett Brown *Imagination Movers - Themselves Places: * Song's: #??? #??? #??? #Imagine #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Just One Person (from Snoopy! The Musical) Transcript: *Cartoon All Stars 2: Smoke Strikes Back (Transcript) Gallery/Character Art Veterans: Alf01.jpg|ALF AlvinNewArt.png|Alvin SimonNewArt.png|Simon TheodoreNewArt.png|Theodore Huey%2C_Dewey_%26_Louie.png|Huey, Dewey and Louie Garfield_Ecxo.png|Garfield Bugs2.png|Bugs Bunny 27097L.jpg|Daffy Duck Kermit-the-Frog.jpg|Kermit the Frog Miss_Piggy.png|Miss Piggy The_Great_Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo Winnie.png|Winnie the Pooh Tigger.png|Tigger Slimeranimated01.png|Slimer Papa_Smurf.png|Papa Smurf Movie_Brainy.png|Brainy Smurf Hefty_Smurf.png|Hefty Smurf Skate_boards.png|Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo Newcomers: Scooby24.gif|Shaggy Rogers Jan52.gif|Scooby-Doo Scrappy-Doo.jpg|Scrappy-Doo SpongeBob (GCI Version).png|Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star (GCI Version).png|Patrick Star Sandy_cgi_2.png|Sandy Cheeks Ed, Edd, Eddy.png|Eddy, Double-D and Ed Joy, Aranea, and Nellie.gif|Joy, Aranea and Nellie Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom).png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails (Sonic Boom).png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Boom).png|Knuckles The Echidna Amy Rose (Sonic Boom).png|Amy Rose New sticks the jungle badger render by nibroc rock-d9hwum8.png|Sticks the Jungle Badger Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Twilight_Sparkle_ID.png|Twilight Sparkle Starlight_Glimmer_ID_S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer Rainbow_Dash_Wonderbolt_fantasy_cropped_S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash Pinkie_Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity_standing_S1E19_CROPPED.png|Rarity Applejack_S01E13_cropped.png|Applejack Fluttershy's_standance.png|Fluttershy Spike_ID_S4E24.png|Spike Timmy_the_Tooth.jpg|Timmy the Tooth Brushbrush.png|Brushbrush Stellaluna.jpg|Stellaluna EiMArL4yT.png|Pikachu 654Braixen.png|Braixen 650Chespin.png|Chespin Tennessee_Tuxedo_300.gif|Tennessee Tuxedo Chumley_300.gif|Chumley Guest Stars: Athfgroup8mt.png|Master Shake, Frylock and Meatwad Sunset_Shimmer_new_outfit_ID_EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy (colored).png|Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy Pac_Man_and_Orson.png|Pac-Man and Orson the Ghost Live Actors: Villians: Guest Villians: Psycrow_and_Professor_Monkey_For_A_Head.png|Psycrow and Professor Monkey-For-A-Head Trivia: * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers